


What more could I ask for?

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [24]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben's had a terrible day trying to make everything perfect for Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	What more could I ask for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenjaminHighway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjaminHighway/gifts).



> HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY SHANIA!!!!!!I hope you have a lovely day despite restrictions! 
> 
> This fic is a little birthday present for you, I tried to include some of your favorite things mainly Ben sitting on Callum's lap and Callum making every better like he always does ❤
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> xxx

Ben was having a terrible day. 

Callum had been working really hard for the past few weeks and Ben wanted to spend their first day off together cherishing Callum.   
He got up early to make Callum breakfast only to burn the toast and muck up the eggs, so they ended up going to the café.

He then accidently spilt his coffee all over himself like a child which meant he then had to go home to change. 

Callum had suggested they go on a walk so they did only to find when they got to the park his Dad and Raymond where there with Lexi and Lola so Callum ended up being roped into playing football with his dad and the children whilst he got the company of Lola talking non stop about Issacs and about how much of a great person he was.   
Ben didn't dislike Issacs after all he had a lot to thank him for in some respects but he was still a bit pissed off with how the man had spoken to his fiancé 

Callum had treated them all to ice cream after they had played but unfortubly for Ben they had run out of his favorite so had to make do with vanilla which he was not happy with. 

Once they where back at the house he had suggested they watch a movie, he had gotten Callum's favorite films out ready and made popcorn only for Lola to join them last minute ruining his plans once again. 

'For fuck sake!' Ben yelled dumping the popcorn on the table before stomping out of the room. 

Callum quickly followed shutting the door of the kitchen

'Come one.. what's wrong?' Callum asked standing in front of Ben pressing his hands to Ben's middle and softly rubbing the skin that he found there knowing this calmed Ben. 

'Everything! I had this day planned out... breakfast in bed, a nice walk, movie and popcorn and then ya know later!' Ben told him flapping his hands about causing Callum to laugh 

'Its not funny! Everyone has taken you away from me... I feel like I never see you nowadays and today was meant to be just the two of us' Ben told him getting cross

'Oh Baby.... I'm sorry' Callum told him running his hands though Ben;s hair bringing his head forward to he could press a kiss to the top of it 

'Look why don't you make us a brew and I'll go and get rid of Lola and we can have a cuddle on the sofa?' Callum asked causing Ben to nod his head

Once Callum had left Ben decided to hunt for the packet of his expensive biscuits he has hidden a while ago, he could feel the heat rising in his chest when he couldn't find them moving himself our of the cabinet and slamming the door shut angrily 

'Ahhhh' Ben cried as Callum walked back into the kitchen  
'Aww Ben' Callum whispered coming to sit on the floor with the younger man 

'Someone's stolen my fucking biscuits”' Ben moaned tears running down his cheek 

'Come on baby... go and get comfy on the sofa ill sort everything out in here' Callum told him pushing him out of the kitchen so he could make them hot chocolates loaded with marshmallows and search for the missing biscuits. 

A few minutes later Callum returned from the kitchen with two mugs and the biscuits on a tray setting it down on the coffee table Callum sat on the sofa pulling the throw from underneath Ben. 

'Come here darling' Callum whispered as e half pulled Ben into his lap before covering them both with the throw and handing Ben his mug   
'You found them!' Ben smiled happily as he snuggled into Callum's body as he took small sips of the hot chocolate whilst Callum ran his fingers softly though Ben's messy locks. 

After drinking the hot chocolate and feeing each other a few of the biscuits Ben rapped his arms around the older mans waist and pressed his head against Callum's chest so that he could hear the steady thump thump of his heart beat keeping him calm as Callum wrapped him up in his own arms

'I'm sorry I ruined your day' Callum told him 

'You didn't ruin it at all, everyone else did! But should have expected it really as we never get any time together when its just us anymore' Ben told him defeated as he breathed in Callums unique scent 

'its been a tough few months hasn't it baby.... but look I cant take a few days off over the weekend and we can get out of him, book a hotel spend a couple of days on our own' Callum told him 

'You would to that for me?' Ben asked looking up so he could look into Callum's eyes

'Of course I would silly!' Callum replied giving Ben a blinding smile

'And right now although id love to take you our for dinner I don want you to move out of my arms, so why don't we order Chinese?' 

'Now your talking! On me though because this day was meant to be about you and the balls ended up firmly in my court again”' Ben told him causing them both of the laugh 

'Alright but only if you let me pay for the hotel' Callum teased knowing what Ben was like 

Ben bit his lip as If he was concentrating hard on something  
'No deal' he replied causing Callum to lean down and kiss him deeply on the lips 

'Whatever!' Callum joked 'Anyway I've already won' 

'No you haven't, because your not paying for the hotel or the food' Ben told him un sure of how Callum had though he had won one of there ongoing discussions about who pays for what 

'I won you didn't I... What more could I ask for'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
